christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Best Christmas Gift
|writer= (2019/1996/2009/2002) |release=October 22, 2019 |runtime=33 minutes 58 minutes |available=Digital DVD}} " " is the Christmas episode of the direct-to-video series VeggieTales (2019 incarnation), which serves as the show's premiere episode despite it is produced as the second episode of the "show", which premiered on Digital & DVD on October 22, 2019, with its Christmas Day debut on , the exclusive broadcasting rights holder of the Big Idea catalog, that same year. Co-creator wrote this episode in a response to the letter written by Arthur. Summary Bob and Larry are preparing for their first Christmas show in Mr. Nezzer’s theater and the show seems to be headed for disaster. Bob begins to wonder how to celebrate Christmas when everything is going wrong. It’s only when the Veggies go back to the very first Christmas, where times were tough and things didn’t seem to be working out, that they all learn the promise of Christmas – God is with us. It’s a timeless story of hope that every family will enjoy! Songs Episode *"''VeggieTales'' Theme Song" (2010 version) *"Christmas Foods" *"Junior Shepherd" *"Wiseman" *"Let There Be Joy" *"Kingdom of God" *"O Goliath" Classic Silly Songs *"Oh, Santa!" from The Toy that Saved Christmas *"Donuts for Benny" from Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving *"Wrapped Myself Up for Christmas" from "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" Silly Song Remixes This episode includes two all new Silly Song Remixes, performed by VeggieTales superfan Shama featuring Drû: * "The Water Buffalo Song" from "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" * "The Hairbrush Song" from "Are You My Neighbor?" Karaoke Silly Songs Those songs are only available in the Bonus Features section of the DVD release. *"Endangered Love" from "King George and the Ducky" *Pizza Angel" from "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush" Cast Notes *This is the first VeggieTales Christmas episode in over 5 years since "Beauty and the Beet". Gallery Stills BestXmasGiftYT-Social-09262019.jpg|The 09/26/2019 social media post with Bob VTBestXmasGift-1.png VTBestXmasGift-2.png YTBestXmasGift-3.png VTBestXmasGift-4.png YTBestXmasGift-5.png BestXmasGift-VT--1.jpg BestXmasGift-VT--2.jpg BestXmasGift-VT--3.jpg BestXmasGift-Social09282019.jpg|The 09/28/2019 social media post with Kaweli BobAndLarry-10122019.jpg|Bob: "Have we got a show for you." (10/12/2019) Promotional Stills 10222019-VTShowDebutDate.jpg|The Date Unvailing for The VeggieTales Show debut on Digital & DVD BestXmasGiftVT-Coming10222019.png|Promo from the official website BestXmasGift-Social09052019.jpg|The 09/05/2019 post in front of the curtains BestXmasGift-Social09172019.jpg|The 09/17/2019 post featuring Junior as a short Shepard BestXmasGiftPreOrderOffer-VT.jpg|The VeggieTales online store's Pre-Order offer. BestXmasGift-Social10022019.jpg|The 10/02/2019 post with Mr. Lunt, Larry and Madame Blueberry as the Wise People BestXmasGift-Social10042019.jpg|The 10/04/2019 post for World Smile Day BestXmasGift-Social10072019.jpg.png|The 10/07/2019 post featuring the peas VeggieCast-BestXmasGift.png|The familiar cast returns for #BestXmasGift Gouards-BestXmasGiftPromo.jpg|The 10/11/2019 post featuring the Gouards Goliath-XmasTree-BXmasGiftVT.jpg|The 10/15/2019 post featuring Goliath Junior-ShortShepherd-BXmasGiftVT.jpg.jpg|The 10/17/2019 post featuring Junior AfraidGouards-BestXmasGift-10202019.jpg|Another post with the Gouards (10/20/2019) WisePeople-BXmasGTomorrow-10212019.jpg|Another post with Larry, Blueberry and Lunt (10/21/2019) BestXmasGift-102202019-Today.jpg|Today's is the Day (10/22/2019) MrNezzerMann-10232019.jpg|David Mann's post of Mr. Nezzer (10/23/2019) ThankYouWe'reBack!-10292019.jpg|Thank You (10/29/2019) Videos VeggieTales is Back Brand New VeggieTales Show Trailer|The BtS Teaser Trailer for The VeggieTales Show VeggieTales BestChristmasGift Bonus Features Sneak Peek|The Sneak Peak at the SD DVD's Supplementary Material External links * Official website * * Category:2019 releases Category:Veggietales Category:The Nativity Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-video specials